Ice Lips
by Aya K
Summary: [OneshotDrabble][EdBella]Era tan hermosa que hasta le dolia mirarla.Era suya y no lo era.Y a pesar de amarla tanto no dejaba de pensar en dejarla.Ella tan calidael tan frio...como sus labios de hielo.


**Advertencias: **Pues….que yo sepa ninguna.  
**Disclaimer:** Bueno…los personajes no son míos (más quisiera, me quedaría a Edward xD) pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y por lo tanto esto esta hecho sin animo de lucro. Eso si, la trama es mía ¡eh! (esta vez si que es mía, aunque sea un poco mala xD)  
**Dedicatoria: **A mí querida _**Ada-chan**_ Espero que te guste Feliz cumpleaños.

Sin nada más he aquí la historia:

**ICE LIPS  
**_By Aya K_

Era tan hermosa.

Verla ahí, dormida era como admirar la obra de arte más hermosa del mundo entero. Deseaba tanto poder ser tan humano como ella. Poder abrazarla sin riesgo a matarla si sobrepasaba el limite. Poder besarla sin miedo a que la sed le venciese y matarla en ese instante. Poder estar con ella sin que eso supusiese un riesgo constante para ella. Quizás pedía demasiado.

Pero a pesar de pedir tanto, de saber que no debería mantenerse cerca de ella, no podía dejarla. Jamás había sentido por nadie algo como lo que sentía por Bella. Era demasiado inmenso como para intentar ignorarlo y demasiado peligroso como para seguir a su lado.

Los únicos momentos en los que podía pensar en su situación era cuando ella descansaba, dormida como ahora, ajena a los pensamientos que cruzaban su mente y que podían determinar su futuro. Había intentado alejarse de ella por su bien y solo había conseguido que el mundo de Bella se volviese tan oscuro y tenebroso como había sido el suyo antes de conocerla. No quería que volviese a pasar por aquello. Sabía lo doloroso que era y no deseaba que ella sufriese algo como eso de nuevo.

Por eso no tenía el valor suficiente como para irse lejos y desaparecer de su vida. Tenia plena confianza en que ella podría volver a sonreír aunque él se fuese; que poco a poco sus heridas se cerrarían y cicatrizarían…pero a pesar de tener esa confianza, no tenia el valor para hacer esa prueba. Lo había intentado una vez y Bella lo había pasado tan mal por su culpa que no quería volver a verla así.

Quería verla como la veía ahora. Tan hermosa, tan humana, tan viva…no entendía ese empeño en que la convirtiera en uno vampiro. Perdería gran parte de lo que la hacia tan irresistible. Adoraba verla dormir tan indefensa y tan bella como en aquellos instantes.

El pelo desparramado por al almohada dibujando ondas sin patrón determinado. El cuerpo relajado hundido en las sabanas descansando tranquilamente. La respiración pausada y rítmica que casi era una hermosa nana para sus oídos. Las negras pestañas enmarcando aquellos ojos marrones que le encantaba contemplar mientras estaba despierta. La boca entreabierta expulsando el aire de sus pulmones sin pausa. Los labios carnosos incitándole a acercarse más a ella.

No sabía como pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba sentado en el borde de la cama mirando a Bella desde muy cerca, concretamente sus labios. Observaba cada arruga que se formaba en sus labios. Cada pequeño pellejo que se había desprendido de la tersa piel de sus labios. Las finas venas que los recorrían eran como una hipnotizante melodía visual que le tentaba a acercase más y más.

Acerco lentamente uno de sus finos y fríos dedos hacia aquellos carnosos labios de un tono rosado tan angelical que casi parecían pintados directamente por el mejor pintor del renacimiento. Aunque sabía que era casi imposible que Bella se despertase sus movimientos eran aún más lentos de lo que solían ser. Todo se movía a cámara lenta ante sus ojos, incluidas las reacciones de la chica.

La respiración de la castaña se detuvo durante un segundo cuando aquel frío dedo se poso sobre sus labios entreabiertos. Su sueño se interrumpió durante unos instantes antes de volver a hundirse en los brazos de Morfeo. El mismo Edward aguanto su falsa respiración hasta que sintió como su amada volvía a entrar en la inconsciencia de los sueños.

Con cautela y suavidad recorrió la curvatura de los labios deleitándose en el tacto liso en ocasiones y rugosos en otras. Notaba la sangre bombeando levemente debajo de aquella fina piel y sus instintos se despertaban al pensar que tenia tan cerca aquel liquido vital que era tan delicioso; pura ambrosia para su gusto.

De sus labios paso a su cara; recorriendo cada rincón de su cara deleitándose con las sangre vibrando bajo su piel que actuaba como una pequeña barrera entre él y ese ansiado liquido. Apenas se dio cuenta del cambio en la respiración de Bella.

-"Edward……"-le llamo la chica mirándole entre sorprendida y ruborizada.

La sangre comenzó a agolparse en las mejillas de la castaña arreboladas y haciendo que el calor de la sangre se traspasase a sus manos. Acerco sus labios a aquella fuente de calor y beso con sus fríos labios la arrebolada piel. Fue como tomar un trago del más puro whisky. El calor traspaso sus labios y se introdujo levemente en su cara. Necesitaba sentirlo aún más.

Bella le miraba sorprendida y avergonzada. Nunca había sentido a Edward tan cerca y a la vez tan apasionado. Era algo tan irreal y a la vez tan ansiado. Deseaba desde hacia tanto tiempo poder tener más contacto con él, a pesar de que sabía que era muy peligroso. Lo deseaba demasiado.

Edward volvió a acariciar los suaves labios de Bella con sus dedos sintiendo en algún momento la húmeda y caliente saliva que se escondía en la boca de la chica y su mirada clavándose en su cara esperando sus expresiones.

Los ojos dorados del vampiro se clavaron en los marrones de la chica antes de inclinarse sobre ella y besarla lentamente. Recorrió con sus fríos labios la calidez sobre la que se había posado buscando mayor contacto y que su calor se traspasase a si mismo.

Bella sintió su corazón desbocarse a la vez que se quedaba casi sin aire. Jamás habían compartido un beso tan ardiente y húmedo. Era puro deseo mezclado con la calidez que desprendía Edward por muy frío que fuese. Sintió que el placer la envolvía y no sabía ya si estaba soñando o si era realidad aquel sentimiento. Lo único que tenia claro era que no quería que acabase.

No quería despegarse de aquellos fríos labios que la besaban con pasión.

**FIN**

**N de Autora:** Bueno este es mi primer fic de esta pareja y en este fandom. No me gusta escribir mucho sobre estos libros no por nada sino porque la trama me deja tan satisfecha que no veo necesidad ninguna de hacer nada paralelo. Sin embargo, me apetecía hacer algún momento entre romántico y picante de la pareja protagonista. Además coincidía con el cumpleaños de Ada-chan así que me sirvió como regalo de cumpleaños.  
Espero que no este muy mal. Es corto pero estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado. Muchas gracias a los que se hayan tomado la molestia de leerlo.  
Nos vemos.  
**Aya K.**


End file.
